More particularly, the present invention relates to a device comprising a body support platform having a base section and a back support section which is movable relative to the support platform, and a power-operated vibrator mechanism mechanically connected with the back support section. A device of this kind is disclosed in DE-A-2 919312. Despite many efforts in the past no acceptable solution for treating strained and injured backs have been developed.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved passive-motion treatment device.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved device of the kind described above in which traction of the spine of the patient can be combined with an angular and/or undulating motion of the spine.